Sharla
Sharla (カルナ, Karuna or Carna in the original Japanese release; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles, and a medic of the Colony 6 Defense Force. She uses an ether rifle to fight, and her specialty is healing. Story Prior to the start of the story, Sharla and her younger brother Juju lived in Colony 6. Sharla was due to marry a member of Colony 6's Defence Force, named Gadolt. Unfortunately, the Mechon attacked, led by Xord, and destroyed Colony 6. Sharla was tasked with helping the elderly and sick flee the Colony. It is at the Refugee Camp that Sharla meets Shulk and Reyn. She almost immediately takes a liking to Reyn but has trouble believing that Shulk can witness the future. When Juju runs away the three give chase, and Sharla reveals her speciality is healing. They eventually reach Juju, who has been captured by a Mechon M71, and defeat it. During this battle, Sharla realizes that Shulk's visions are real. Unfortunately for Sharla, their victory is short-lived as Xord appears and terrorizes the group. He kidnaps Juju, causing Sharla to faint from the ordeal for about four hours. Upon recovering, Sharla leads the party through the Ether Mines, below Colony 6, and they find Xord. When she finds that Xord ate them all, she swears not to stop until she scraps every last Mechon around her. After the battle, she is asked to accompany Shulk on his journey. She also receives Gadolt's Rifle. Battle In battle, Sharla is mainly a healer. She uses a rifle as a weapon, and she is the first person to receive an anti-Mechon weapon (aside from Shulk's Monado), making her a heavy damage dealer for some time. Sharla's use of a rifle gives her auto-attacks and arts much greater reach than most of the other characters, but it has a fairly low attack rate and her rifle needs to cool off after being fired a certain amount of times, meaning players have to keep track of how much heat she's built up because when Sharla is using Cool-Off (which she does automatically if a fight lasts long enough to fill her talent gauge) she can't move or attack. A player controlling her keeping track of her gauge, however, can usually prevent this. Art List * Cool Off Art (releases the built-up heat from using other arts, emptying the talent gauge) * Heal Bullet (restores some HP to a single party member) * Thunder Bullet (two-hit combo, increased critical chance against flying enemies) * Shield Bullet (absorbs a set amount of damage) * Cure Bullet (removes debuffs from a single target and grants temporary debuff immunity) * Drive Boost Aura (reduces cooldown of all arts except Drive Boost, no auto-attack or movement) * Heal Blast (restores a large amount of HP to a single party member) * Heal Round (resotres a medium amount of HP to all party members) * Head Shot (guaranteed crit, may instantly kill a dazed enemy) * Metal Blast (causes Break in a straight line, increased critical against flying enemies) * Aura Bullet (extends the duration of auras) * Heat Bullet (increases tension of party members in a circle around the target) * Head Shaker (dazes a Toppled enemy) * Covert Stance Aura (decreases aggro permanently and nullifies aggro gain for the duration) * Heal Counter (restores HP to the targeted party member each time he/she gets attacked) * Tranquiliser (puts an enemy to sleep) * Cure Round (clears the entire party of debuffs and grants temporary debuff immunity) Additional Skill Trees Sharla's fourth Skill Tree "Reliance" can be obtained via the Frontier Village quest Avenge a Mamapon's Death which has the following prerequisites: *Frontier Village 4 affinity stars *Eryth Sea reached *Secret Innovation completed *Disinsectization completed Sharla's fifth Skill Tree "Affection" can be obtained via the Colony 6 quest Stopping the Elopement which has the following prerequsites: *Mechonis Core cleared *Colony 6 4 affinity stars (actually closer to 5) *Don Argentis migrated *Peppino + En Argentis migrated or Oleksiy + Zel Argentis migrated *Family Secrets completed *Betrothal Test completed Presents 4 Hearts: *Love Source (Other) 3 Hearts: ''' *Sour Gooseberry (Fruit ; Bionis’ Leg) *Fire Apple (Fruit ; Valak Mountain) *Hell Raspberry (Fruit ; Prison Island) '''2 Hearts: *Hard Lotus (Veg ; Bionis’ Leg) *Fire Pepper (Veg ; Sword Valley) *Bright Fig (Fruit ; Tephra Cave) *Spicy Nut (Fruit ; Frontier Village) *Kneecap Rock (Nature ; Tephra Cave) *Gypsum Branch (Nature ; Valak Mountain) *Gold Dust Illusion (Strange ; Bionis’ Leg) Quotes *''"I won't stop until I've scrapped each and every last one of you!"'' *''"Juju! And the others! Tell me where they are!"'' *''"No... Gadolt..."'' *''"OW! That's scorching hot!"'' *''"Gotta cool off..."'' *''"My rifle's getting hotter!"'' *''"Don't worry, I have a plan!"'' *''"We can change the future!"'' *''"Heal Round!"'' *''"Metal Blast!"'' *''"GIVE ME SOME SPACE!"'' *''"Don't give 'em an inch Reyn!"'' *''"NICE!"'' *''"We make a great team!"'' *''"Rip through the air!"'' *''"It looks like this place is going easy on us!"'' *''"That's the spirit!"'' *''"I really could do with a shower right now!"'' *''"I won't lose anyone on the field!"'' *''"You can do better than that!"'' *''"Whipped through the air!"'' *''"Thunder bullet, FIRE!"'' *''"I'm...sorry"'' *''"Guess I gotta try harder"'' *''-"Head Shaker!"'' *''-"Nothing can withstand our Chain Attack!"'' *''-"Let's get this done and dusted"'' *''-"We're starting to look like a team!"'' *''-"Riki! Fantastic!"'' *''-"Keep it up"'' *''-"Game over!"'' *''-"Any time, any place."'' *''-"Don't underestimate me."'' *''-"START THE CHAIN ATTACK!"'' *''-"Melia! That's the spirit!"'' *''-"O.K."'' *''-"Hey, not so fast!"'' *''-"O.K, perfect!"'' *''-"This is our target!"'' *''-"All right Showtime!"'' *''-"I think we can do it!"'' *''"Gadolt... I hope you can see me."'' *''-Melia- "Now I see there is strength in unity."'' *-Sharla- "Atta Girl!" Tips & Tricks *Sharla is primarily used as a healer. Bringing her into most battles usually turns them into battles of attrition, as she tends to outheal most damage recieved by party members, especially late in the game. *Cool Off Art tends to finish much quicker when it is manually chosen, as opposed to allowing it to fill up completely and a Cool Off automatically forcing itself to happen. Sadly, when Sharla is not controlled by the player, the computer A.I. seems to only Cool Off the long way, when talent gauge is completely full. *Weapon damage does not affect healing, only the Ether stat affects healing. *Healing is trivialized when healed target has high rank Recovery Up gems. Using Sharla Offensively Sharla is primarlily considered a healer class, and as such only has a few offensive arts. As a result, most players do not use her in any offensive roles or explore such possiblities. Here are some suggestions to increase Sharla's offensive capabilities that may not seem obvious. *Skill link Riki's skills that shorten cool down during night and day to reduce time needed for Sharla's offensive arts. *Using Attack Stability / Plus gems on her rifle may be a viable strategy for some, especially those who let the computer control Sharla. Using such gems on an Endless Rifle, usually 790 to 850 damage range, will turn it into a 1185 to 1284 damage rifle. Weapon damage is invisibly capped at 99 damage over the minimmum damage range of a weapon due to a bug. This will greatly increase Sharla's offensive arts. *Sharla's Thunder Bullet ether art is her bread and butter when it comes to damage, normally becoming avaialbe for use every 11 seconds. As such, feel free to pop in a Rank VI Electric Plus gem, which will increase its damage by 100%, essentially doubling its damage. As it is a ether based skill, it increases in damage the higher Sharla's Ether stat is (along with weapon damage), so do be sure to skill-link & gem additional ether if possible. Do not forget that Thunder Bullet hits two times (read: hits twice as hard as it says it does, since it hits twice), and has a +50% crit chance against flying monsters. *If controlling Sharla, one may find it beneficial to use a Back Atk Plus gem which increase damage done by an additional 100% when used properly. And of course Sharla can attack the back of an enemy because she should never have agro, since she has access to aura's and skill links that prevent such (no need to waste a gem slot on Agro Down when so many other options are available). *If having to choose between Haste and Double Attack gems, some people would recommend Haste as it influences all attacks, not just some. Of course it may be beneficial to equip Glory Gauntlets to free up a weapon gem slot, and still have Haste; Likewise Reyn & Dunban have skills that can be linked for Double Attack. *Drive Boost speeds up the cool-down of all of her arts, but she can not move or auto attack. At max rank, in combination with Riki's cool-down reducing skills, will reduce Sharla's cooldown for Thunder Bullet to roughtly 3.4 seconds '''during the daytime. It is even shorter at night. That is just enought time for Sharla to shoot both times and for cool-down to be ready again, essentially meaning '''she is ''almost ''shooting all the time. Do keep in mind, that as long as you are using Drive Boost Sharla does not Auto-attack, essentially rendering any haste or double attacks useless. Drive Boost can be extended with Aura Bullet and Dunban's 10 second Aura extender to the point where Drive Boost can be constantly active. If using Drive Boost constantly it will be wise for Sharla to link Melia's 30% Aggro down while an aura is active skill. *If you have activated Drive Boost and need to move, you can activate the Covert Stance aura if available to "switch off" Drive Boost. Or the player can click on a shaded Drive Boost icon to switch it off. *Feel free to skill link Melia's Awakening Strike skill, at a measely 10 affinity coins, which increases damage to sleeping targets by 50%. Now you'll finally have some use for using Tranquiliser other than for shattering visions. *It may be wise to find use in Heat Sink gems. *If fighting enemies of a higher level and intending to use Thunder Bullet a lot, it is recommended to skill-link Melia's Enlightenment skill, which reduces chance that monster will resist (nullify) damage. Trivia *Sharla originally became a medic so she could protect Juju and heal him whenever he got hurt, according to a heart-to-heart between Sharla & Dunban on Bionis' Leg. *She intends to become a doctor once things have settled down, according the "Colony Reborn" heart to heart with Shulk. *According to a Heart-to-Heart between Fiora and Reyn at Kneecap Hill, Sharla dislikes Cabbage Parcels. Images Carna.png Sharla.png Sharla 1.jpg Sharla concepts 1.jpg|Sharla's concept art Sharla concepts 2.jpg|Sharla's concept art Compilation_Armor_Sharla.jpg|Compilation of Sharla's armor Sharla_Battle_Tactics_C.jpg|Sharla - Battle Tactics images Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:Colony 6 Category:Pages with spoilers